


Not the Singer That You Wanted (The Keep Running Remix)

by feverbeats



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people will tell you that heroes don’t run away, but that’s not true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Singer That You Wanted (The Keep Running Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Same Old Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172916) by [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing). 



**Kobra Kid**

Uh . . . It was just after the Fires of 2012 that Better Living Industries started making such a large impact, but the ISI wasn’t implemented until after that. The resistance really started after the ISI took off, mostly with veterans from the Helium Wars, like Doctor D. That’s when everything started to change.

And that’s when we got out of Battery City. Gee—Party, I mean, he got us out.

Anyway . . . That’s how we wound up out here. The car came later. And the guns, and the names. If you want the details, ask Fun.

 **Fun Ghoul**

Hey, babygirl. I’m gonna get sick of telling the same part eventually. Okay, so, Korse: You should see him, dude, he’s about ten feet tall, shaved head, and dresses like a vampire. “I want to suck your blood!” Just like that. That’s why they’re called Draculoids, right? No, it’s true. You’re not scared of them, are you? Those teeth aren’t real, you know. Promise. See, I’m not scared.

Hey, squeeze my hand, okay? You see that horizon? Right out there, that’s where those fuckers—Uh, that’s about where they attacked us the first time. We’ve kinda circled around after all this time. Here, hold my gun. You can aim it, right, like that? Point it at the sun. That’s where we fought. _Pew, pew._ It was fucking intense, better than any western you’ve ever seen. Except—yeah. You probably haven’t, ‘cause you’re just a kid, and you don’t—Anyway, we won. We didn’t kill them all, but we killed some of ‘em, and even if Party tells you that’s violent and inappropriate, don’t listen. He’s a stupid queen.

We didn’t think we’d make it.

I—Why don’t you go see if Jet can help you send your mom a letter?

 **Jet Star**

There you go. Nah, you don’t need stamps. That’s in the past.

Yeah, well, that’s how Fun is. It’s not about whether Korse is a hero or a villain or any of that. It’s just about what he’s done. And what he did was make the world his, starting with Battery City and spreading all the way out here. The only way to know what you need to do is to know what they’re thinking and why they’re thinking it, so pay attention. I know you are.

Keep running, not because they say we should be scared of them, but because if you don’t, they’ll find you. And it doesn’t matter if they seem like heroes in all the publicity or even when they first catch you, they’re not. Doesn’t matter if they’re villains, either, it just matters that if you don’t keep running, they’ll gun you down.

But there are places you can rest. Give me the map. Here, and here. We’ve got friends out there, or we wouldn’t still be alive. Some of them are even still nice to us. This is where Pete lives, or used to. I think you can count on being safe there if you need to.

Oh, don’t worry about us. We know how to run, too, and at least most of us know _when_ to run. If anything happens, if we have to split up, I’m just teaching you how to survive until you can find us again. But don’t come back for us if it looks too dangerous. That’s what keep running means. It doesn’t mean BL/ind has any kind of power over you. All that matters is what they can do if you stop.

It’s getting late. You should ask Party for a bedtime story. He loves doing that stuff.

 **Gerard**

Once upon a time, there were these five guys. This isn’t their story, but I’m gonna tell you anyway, okay? ‘Cause that’s the beginning.

They lived in an apartment in Battery City, all five of ‘em, making music and doing whatever else paid the bills. None of them had heard of BL/ind. They had this friend, though, Brian, and he knew all about it, even though it wasn’t big yet or anything. Think of him as like a kind of wizard, because he knew damn near everything about everything.

I’m not gonna tell you the gorey details, but they didn’t listen to Brian. And by the time BL/ind started rising up, the heroes started falling. In the first big battle, these five guys weren’t even there. They were playing their music with their fingers in their ears. Then the battle was over and they’d lost Brian and everything changed.

They started fighting, and when that didn’t work, when everyone could see that BL/ind's nasty little tricks and black magic were too much, they started running.

Some people will tell you that heroes don’t run away, but that’s not true. Sometimes all you can do is run. Some of the stuff they tell you is true, though. It’s true that names matter, but that’s not a reason to keep them secret. There’s magic in knowing your name.

One of the five boys got ghosted just outside Battery City when they ran. His—His name was Bob. See, that’s the kind of thing it’s fu—it’s hard to say, but you have to say it. You need to know.

They lost Jimmy, too, and they haven’t found him yet. That’s the scary part. You have to be careful of people you know, because they can transform. They lost Pete, but they think they know where to find him. There were other people they knew who lost themselves. If you see a man with a gorgeous voice who won’t answer to Patrick, don’t trust him.

And they lost people whose names I still can’t—

Don’t forget your name, girl. Grace. Gracie. Don’t tell anyone but us, but don’t forget, either. We’ve gotta remember that shit for other people who can’t remember for themselves, 'cause these nicknames are important, but you have to know who you are under it. I can give you names to keep for other people. Steve. Bert.

But I’m trying to tell you a different story, here. This is about hope and art and magic, not people who’re trying to forget who they are. This story is about music and cars and being alive.

Girl, this is your story.


End file.
